lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Native chief/Main article
The native chief is a mysterious man who serves as the leader of the three natives. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Boara Boara" After the three natives capture Pumbaa, the native chief sees that they're about to eat him, but he mistakes the warthog as their god-king. When Timon shows up and sees Pumbaa as the natives' king, he tries to make his friend escape, but the natives stop them. The chief makes the three natives throw Timon in a volcano, but when Timon tells them that he'll do anything, the natives make the meerkat be Pumbaa's servant. Later, the chief sees that the fire went out. So he makes Pumbaa relight it and when the warthog does so, it rains. The natives realize that Pumbaa is an imposter and the chief makes the three natives capture Timon and Pumbaa. The duo escape by making the three natives dance to a samba music and the chief makes them stop. The three natives take off their costumes and leave Bora Bora to go back to the university. "Beast of Eden" Timon and Pumbaa get tied up by the natives. The native chief has a gold tooth, which belongs to the beast, on his stick. He then pushes Timon and Pumbaa to a slide, which takes them to a bottomless pit, which later turns out that it's not bottomless. After the beast lets Timon and Pumbaa out of the pit, Timon and Pumbaa decide to retrieve his missing gold tooth from the chief. The duo try various ways to get the tooth from the native chief, but they fail every time. Later, Timon and Pumbaa make a parade, making the natives join them. Timon makes the natives turn around, but then they realize that the tooth is missing. So the chief makes the three natives chase Timon and Pumbaa and capture them. When they do so, the tooth flies out of Pumbaa's mouth and falls inside the bottomless pit. Moments later, the monster bursts out of the pit, his gold tooth in place, spewing fire at the natives. As the natives are blasted in rage by the monster, Timon and Pumbaa walk calmly away, happy about their victory over the chief. Pumbaa then shows Timon that he has one of the leader's teeth in his mouth. Personality and traits Much like his henchmen, the native chief is rather devious and terrifying. Although unlike his henchmen, he is shown to be more serious, meaner, and wiser. He is also proved to be a dangerous foe, as he demands that Timon gets thrown into the volcano when he attempts to make Pumbaa (whom the natives mistook for their god-king) leave with him and also throwing Timon and Pumbaa into the bottomless pit, where it takes weeks to land and is also inhabited by a beast. The native chief also carries a staff, which he uses to whack people anytime he gets really annoyed. He also temporarily decorates his staff with a gold tooth that belongs to the beast, indicating that he stole it from the monster. Despite being smarter than his henchmen, he can sometimes be easily tricked, as shown when Timon and Pumbaa pose themselves as photographers in an attempt to retrieve the beast's gold tooth. The chief also joins in on a parade that Timon and Pumbaa make up to steal the gold tooth back. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Jeff Bennett Trivia *It is hinted that the native chief is a university student just like his henchmen. While his henchmen's true forms are revealed, his, however, remains a mystery. *He usually precedes his sentences with "Bungala, bungala!" Gallery BB_NativeChief5.png BoaraBoara screencap2.png BB_NativeChief12.png BE_NativeChief.png Eden_native_chief2.png Nativeleader4.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles